Fate
by Shiny Pichu-chan
Summary: Vio reflects on the workings of fate. One-shot. Vio/Shadow Link. Either friendship or romantic, take your pick. Based on the MANGA, not the game.


A/N: From a prompt exchange I wrote for a friend some time ago. Thought I'd share it on here since it was the longest of the bunch we wrote for each other, and so my profile isn't completely covered in Fairy Tail fics. I hope it's easy enough to follow and you enjoy reading.

* * *

Could it be called ironic, that the one person with the most rational mind believes in something as irrational as fate…?

You can say that the world—the future—is an open book, waiting to be written. You can say things are not set in stone; that we have the power to shape our own future in any way we wish…that we are free to make our own decisions.

Perhaps because it sounds so optimistic, I can't quite believe it. But I have not once doubted the reality of fate.

Because I know it was fate that first brought me into existence.

It was fate that drove myself—as one Link—to pull out the Four Sword, even while knowing the action would break the seal binding the demon lord Gufuu, and would cover Hyrule in an everlasting darkness. It was fate that spilt myself into four separate bodies, each with their own will and personality. And it was fate that set us off on that grand journey to defeat the wind sorcerer once again, to rescue Princess Zelda, and to save Hyrule from its horrible tragedy.

But then, while knowing this, I couldn't help but wonder…

…Was it also fate that brought us together…?

_"If you're our shadow, why don't you stay behind us like a normal shadow?" _

It would be too simple to say that ignorant statement hurt you…wouldn't it?

It was definitely more than that. It was a cruel blow to your heart. A merciless stab to your heart. Or whatever what was left of it.

And I saw that. But not to that extent. Not then. And I really was a fool to think nothing of it at the time. But you were an enemy then. A great enemy. An obstacle in our way that had to be taken down. You were a rude, arrogant, spiteful thing, that wanted to envelop the entire world in darkness. And that I could not allow.

But now, I understand, it was a mistake to think that…because little by little…I had started to forget the fact that you were _our _shadow. You were a part of me. I was a part of you. You were no different then any of my four selves when we were spilt up. You were not like the rest of the mindless, coldhearted enemies—monsters—we faced. You had emotions…_feelings _of your own.

You could be hurt not just physically, but with words as well. And mostly with words. I'm sure our words and words of others cut you deeper than any sword could.

And you could feel the unmistakable pain of sadness. The torture of sadness. And I will always be sorry for not understanding that sooner.

And you could be afraid. Very, _very _afraid. And of something that could possibly be the most harmless thing in the entire world. But still…fear made you human.

_"Vio…you're an excellent friend…"_

It was awkward, at first, hearing things like that. When you had no clue of my façade; that I was always deceiving you. You truly believed that I had actually betrayed myself, and succumbed to the darkness. You even thought I had mercilessly killed Green…

_"No, I mean it…I feel I have finally met a trustworthy ally…"_

The doubt crept into my mind slowly and quietly, like it wasn't even there. It began as a light prick of a needle at my conscience. But as time went on, little by little, I heard things that made that prick increase in it's mental jabbing.

_"To the humans who always look down upon shadows…I will show them true power!"_

It was fate that allowed me, and only me, that certain amount of time alone with you, to get a glimpse at the real you, and your deepest feelings of sorrow and longing.

_"So you were always watching us through that mirror…"_

_"That's right…But there were some things that I didn't want to see." _

I had always wondered what you meant by that. And you never truly explained it. But I think now I know…I _do _know.

…You were lonely…weren't you?

You wanted to be surrounded by other living things. People. People who smiled and laughed with you. People who cared. People who wanted to make you happy when you were sad. You wanted friends. Kind friends. Friends who enjoyed spending time with you, who enjoyed your company. You wanted someone to talk to. Someone to just…be there. But _with_ you. Not just _there_.

I do not know about the life of a shadow in the Shadow World, and never will, but I have no doubt in my mind that it must be a lonely one. If all shadows are as sad and hungry for attention as you were…then it must have been a very lonesome place.

But through us—through me—during our travels, you saw what it was like on the other side. On the light side. You saw it was happy on the other side. You saw it was brighter, carefree…and kind.

We may have fought and argued with each other more then we should have. Blue may have yelled and hit Red too many times. Green and Blue probably turned sparring sessions into serious brawls more often then not. And I may have said too many unkind remarks towards Blue's short temper and recklessness. But they weren't fights or arguments or insults filled with hate. They were the special, rare kinds of disputes that only true friends may have, and still stay the best of friends. And you saw that. And you wanted that.

But I know you would have never admitted this. You probably never even confessed it to yourself. But that feeling must have still been there, deep inside. And you hated that. And that's why you hated us. That's why you hated any action of kindness, of love, of selflessness. Because they were all things you didn't have. And never would have.

…Or so you thought.

Perhaps…did I really make you happy, being your 'trustworthy ally'…being your friend…if only for a little while? Did I make you feel wanted…or maybe needed?

_"You know, shadows…can always do nothing but follow behind their owners…"_

…Did I?

_"Back's facing us…never to turn around…"_

…Yes. I did.

_"But that shadow was able to turn before you all…and defeat your enemy…"_

Because I turned around too, right? I looked at you. I noticed you. We all did. We faced you. You were there. And you were strong. And you were kind.

_"…Isn't that something…?"_

…_too _kind.

_"I wonder if I was able to become one of those…ally things?" _

Of course.

_"Of course. You're one of us." _

When you smiled so happily at Green's words…it was a stab to my heart as well…

You were _too_ happy. Your smile was _too_ happy. No one should be able to smile so warmly and genuinely like that in their last moments of living…

But no...that's not quite true...is it?

Even now, when I am one again, and I look behind me at my shadow…I think of you. I know you are there, watching over me. But at the same time when I turn back towards the light…I think of you. Because you are also there.

You…the shadow who wished to become light.

And then I know, it was fate that brought us together. There could have been no possible different outcome. It was destiny that we met. And it was destiny that brought out your true feelings to light.

…But then maybe, was it also fate that tore us apart…?

…If that is true…then I wish to have nothing more to do with a cruel thing such as _fate_.


End file.
